The present invention relates to a vehicle tire comprising a radial carcass and tread reinforcing breaker or belt arranged between the carcass and tread.
Vehicle tires of this kind are generally known, and it is also known to influence the characteristics of particular vehicle tires by the layout of the breaker plies and components used and also by the choice of materials for such breaker components.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a vehicle tire of the above kind in such a way that the tire characteristics can be intentionally influenced to a high degree, in particular also in dependence on the respective layout of the profile over the width of the tire.